


Who Are You Really (Fanvid)

by pathway



Series: True Detective Fanvids [2]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Or not
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway





	

Watch on Youtube：  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBodRamZhzs&feature=youtu.be 

on Bilibili:  
http://www.bilibili.com/video/av8158248/?zw 

HBO True Detective season 1 / BGM: Who are you really - Mikky Ekko

 

主Rust/Crash/Rust，附Marty/Rust，向所有R/C/R文致敬以及需要更多狗粮呜呜呜...  
借机表白一下qwq...Knott的Rust/Crash文里特别喜欢To the Bitter End这篇！感觉他们像是室友天天吵架看不惯对方，但也是战友任何时候都可以放心地依靠。不过我剪不出那么复杂的剧情orz，所以没法说这个视频是献给谁或者来自哪个fanfic的...它就有点像一个混乱的脑洞集合体可以有多种解读方式所以...欢迎大家发挥想象(喂）...好吧其实我就是想剪水仙而已hhh  
总之还是放一下我的脑洞...

可理解为两个独立个体：  
95年案子所有证据都指向Crash，Rust追查到他后发现他只是个替罪羊，Rust想帮Crash脱罪但Crash警告他保持距离且似乎有所隐瞒，Marty不愿相信Crash的清白，而Rust最终没能改变Crash的命运。

或者两个独立人格：Rust沿着线索追查Crash，过程中发现他们的生活轨迹很多奇异的巧合，随着调查推进越来越多无法解释的疑点浮现出来，直到Rust开始怀疑Crash的真实存在，不再确定自己是谁，不再确定自己做了什么...

大概就这样啦...  
观看愉快;)


End file.
